Hero of the Day
by Jonny Powers
Summary: A world of many, many games, including call of duty, halo, red dead redemption, gears of war, and more. This was written for my friends and some characters are based off them. Rated M for a reason.
1. Human

"And then we put on the new stem, and change the words in the boot.", the teacher droned. Sean Nesdal sat in Spanish, bored and daydreaming. Little did he know his life would change greatly that day, but he would have to wait. For now, he was still a freshman in high school. Sean was about 5'6" with dark hair growing down his neck, with green eyes. He was a little overweight, and wore jeans and a Disturbed t-shirt. He enjoyed video games, owning an Xbox 360 with many first person shooter games like Call of Duty and Halo. Anyway, he was thinking about some porn he watched last night and was getting hard. As the teacher droned on, he heard a helicopter outside but thought nothing of it (after all, he they lived near an air force base) until it was hovering above the school. The teacher stopped talking and everyone looked up at the roof, where the thump of the blades was coming from. Suddenly, four ropes dropped in front of the windows. Sean realized what was happening, but was frozen in shock and surprise until the soldiers crashed through the windows. They were wearing dark clothing and carried MP5's. The soldier to the far right put 2 rounds into the teacher's back, stumbling forward as she tried to run

"Everybody down!" the apparent leader yelled, "Nobody is leaving this room." A couple kids were trying to crawl out the door and, to the shock of the other students, were summarily shot.

"Nobody leaves. We mean it."

"You can't do this! Do you know what will happen when the police get here?" a terrified student yelled.

"We'll be gone by then."

"Sir, we've identified the target." another soldier said as he walked towards Sean.

"Wait, hold up," Sean stammered, "Are you going to kill me? Because-"

"Shut up the soldier interjected. "You're coming with us." They grabbed him and strapped him onto a rope. The leader pulled two tugs on the rope and they proceeded to jump out of the windows.

"Going up." the soldier who had Sean strapped to him said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sean yelled over the roar of the chopper.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be fine." the man said in his ear. It was a calming voice. Sean noticed this and calmed a little. Maybe things won't be that bad.

"Raising winch." a voice said from inside the chopper. The soldiers were slowly raised inside the chopper.

"I've got the target." the man with Sean strapped onto him said. "Be careful!" Two men helped Sean and the man into the chopper.

"Closing bay doors" a man said. The bay doors shut with a thunk. A man pushed Sean into a seat and strapped him in.

"Okay guys, can you tell me what's going on? Where are we going? Who are you guys?"

The commander sighed and removed his mask. He was in his late 30's early 40's. He had a dark moustache that extended along his jawbones and connected to his sideburns and spoke with a British accent.

"We picked you up because of your talent, or gift if you will. You see, you can create alternate, parallel, universes. We found you two weeks ago as we were running a routine system check when we found some anomalies. There were great fluxuations of energy coming from Earth. We triangulated your location and found a new universe, the Brink universe, and found you to be creating it.

"We're all characters from your video games. We exist in our own universes parallel to yours. Together, we found a universe totally uninhabited, a blank slate. We began using this world as a base to conduct interuniverse relations, like a United Nations. But with heroes, there are also villains. We keep them confined to their own respective universes, but some slip through. We thought you could help. Now, as you can probably tell, I am Captain Price from the modern Call Of Duty games. You'll probably recognize the others." He motioned for them to take their masks off. In the chopper sat Tank Dempsey, BJ Blaskowitz, and Nathan Drake.

"Five minutes to warp." A voice said over the intercom.

"Hey, that's Baird!" said Sean.

"And don't forget the Cole Train, my man!" Augustus Cole replied.

"Wow. This is just, well, whoa! But wait a second, how are you here Drake? I don't have a PS3."

"It works for demo's as well." Drake replied.

"But," Blaskowitz said, "We believe there is another person who possesses your same powers. We found other worlds that we know you could not have created. Like the Mortal Kombat Universe or the GTA universe."

"Warping in 30 seconds. Hold on people." Baird said over the intercom. A diamond-shaped blue portal opened up. The chopper elongated and disappeared through it.


	2. My World

Sean stumbled out of the chopper, and fell to his knees.

"Ohh, I don't feel so-" he was cut of as he vomited.

"Are you ok?" asked Drake "Don't worry, you get used to it after your first few warps. We have some sickness pills Doctor Richtoffen developed."

Sean stood and wiped his mouth. He was standing on a helipad. He looked around. He appeared to be in a military compound.

"Come on now, we have to get to the council." said Price. Sean looked at Price. He looked different, dressed I nolive green military fatigues with the captain insignia on his shoulder. He wore a yellow beret and now sported a python revolver on his belt. He pulled a metal cigar case out of his vest pocket and opened it, pulling out a cigar.

"Anybody got a light?" Price said, looking around.

"I've got one" Dempsey said, pulling a silver square lighter out of his pocked and flicked it open, holding the lit flame up to Price, who leaned in and lit the cigar, taking a long drag as he did so. Sean noticed that Dempsey and the others looked different as well. Dempsey wore a white undershirt with a green unbuttoned fatigue shirt with green combat trousers. BJ wore dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt under a leather jacket. Drake wore a brown t-shirt and blue jeans.

"You look different from when you picked me up" Sean stated.

"Yes, our clothing changes from universe to universe, to fit the era and style of the world." BJ explained. "On base however, we can wear whatever we want. We can choose from a lot when we are on Earth as well ,but we don't go there as much. After your meeting with the council"

"And your training" Dempsey cut in.

"Yes, and your training" BJ added, "we can get your outfits on base and on Earth sorted out."

"We must hurry now," Price said, stubbing out his cigar, half-smoked, with his boot. "Dempsey, Blaskowitz, inform the others of our arrival and check on the energy emissions. " They began walking towards the entrance, Price in lead, with Sean, Ghost and Drake following closely behind.

"Energy emissions?" Sean asked, "You mean like from Earth?" The y entered the building and began walking down a hallway.

"Yes, they are from Earth," Drake replied, "We are trying to locate the other human who has powers like yours."

"We're here" Price said. They stood in front of a set of large wooden double doors guarded by two armed men. They look like the SAS from Modern Warfare 2. They opened the door, and a man's voice spoke from the room.

"Welcome. We have been waiting for your arrival."


	3. To Live is To Die

Hero of the Day

Ch. 3: To Live Is To Die

Sitting in a semicircle around a polished wood table sat Marcus Fenix, Duke Nukem, Master Chief, John Marston, and a space for Capt. Price. The Man who spoke was in the center cloaked in shadow. Capt. Price walked up and sat down at his spot. The figure stood, and Sean recognized him immediately.

"Hey, you're the Doomguy!"

"Yes, that is I. Now, as much as I would love to sit and reminisce about my adventures, we must get down to business. You are the one who created the coexistence of our worlds, correct?"

"Apparently so, sir."

"Good. We can use you. We will recruit you into one of our squads. Commander Fenix, do we have any open spaces?"

"I can fit him in, but no, we do not have any squads needing men. I can create a squad from a few stragglers, but I'll need more soldiers." Fenix replied.

Master Chief stood. "Sir, we have just received more info regarding the other world shaper," he said. "It seems, sir, that he lives in an area close to where the first was found."

"Have you triangulated the current position?" Doomguy asked.

"No sir, we are working on that. It will take a few hours."

"Good," he said, "That gives us time to train him." He turned to John Marston. "Work on his training, I want him present when we pick up the other. I want him or her being greeted by one of his own kind."

"Can do, sir." Marston said with a tip of his hat. "Come on son," he said turning to Sean, "I'll teach you how to shoot."

They left the room and took a left down a hallway.

"Scuse me Mr. Marston, but didn't you die at the end of Red Dead?" Sean asked.

Marston looked at him with a strange look. "What? I'm alive, aren't I?" he said.

"Ok, that's fine with me," Sean replied, hands raised. "So," he said, changing the subject, "where am I training?"

"Right here" Marston said as he opened a door.

Inside was a set of gloves with what looked like two Playstation Move controllers, but without the glowing balls on the end. There was a vest, leg straps, boots, and a head-encompassing helmet.

"Wait. So I'm using virtual reality?" Sean asked

"Well, It's not virtual reality, but a transporter, like the one you used getting here on your chopper, but smaller, able only to transport a human and only one or two belongings. I can transport your mind to a body in another universe. Today, we will be going into the Brink universe, since you have played that most recently and have current experience. Now, put the equipment on and we can get started."

When he was all suited up. Marston started up the system. After a whir and a few clicks, Sean was sucked down a long, blue tunnel. He saw his character sleeping below. He recognized the black bandana with the anarchy symbol and the cut-up hockey mask lying next to him. He floated closer and lay down in the body. Sean's eyes opened. He sat up. He looked around, and looked at his arms and hands. He had tattoos! He pulled up his sleeve showing the full extent of the hellspawn design on his arms and chest. He looked exactly like his Brink character.

"Hey man, get up!" a voice yelled, "We've got to get ready, our Intel suggests a Security counterattack and we can't be left with our pants down." The man threw Sean his rifle, a Rokstedi AR. He put on his mask and slung his Rokstedi on his back, picking up his Bulpdaun SMG, with it's cacodemon skin. He loaded in a clip, turned the safety off and loaded the chamber.

"Where are they coming from?" Sean asked.

"Our spotter noticed a transport vehicle coming down a back road. They will try and get us by surprise. We will be waiting. Now you three," he said, motioning at Sean and two others, "hide out of sight and hit them from behind." They moved up and over, climbing through shipping container crates and through the container city. They reached a ladder and one stopped.

"I've got a Barnett and can provide an over watch." He climbed up and took up shop at the top of what was once a crane. Sean and the other man headed into a container and the man pulled out a welder and began cutting at the steel inside.

"I'm an engineer," the welding man explained, "so I'll open this area and construct a turret. Cover me, ok? Also, since you're a medic," he said motioning at my needles on my belt, "can you give me a health boost?"

"Sure" I replied, pulling out a syringe. I made sure the needle flowed, spurting a little of the bluish fluid out of the tip and injected it into his arm. I also pulled one out for myself and injected the boost into my own arm. I felt a rush, like I was the Hulk, but without the clothes ripping and skin change and 'HULK SMASH' tendencies.

As he made the turret, I kept lookout. I saw the personnel truck pass under us.

"Get ready," I said, "They're here."

Four men stepped out of the back of the truck and two out the front.

"Secure the area," one shouted, obviously the leader, "They could be anywhere!"

A voice buzzed in my ear ~NOW! Open Fire! ~

The engineer heard this as well, and began spraying from the MG, dropping two.

Shouts of "It's a trap!" and "Get to cover!" erupted from the group. They scattered. I raised my gun and began firing. 'Shoot in small, controlled bursts' I thought to myself. I think I clipped one as he ran around a corner.

~They split up! ~ said the voice in my earpiece, ~Go brothers, we know more of this city than the security! ~

"Ok, follow me," said the engineer, "I saw where a couple went." We ran out of our pillbox and jumped up on top of another. We ran along the tops and spotted two security soldiers running on the ground below us. "There! Open fire!" he shouted. I pumped the last few rounds I had in my AR and flipped the duct-taped mags. I was able to raise my rifle and pump a few shots right on the second one as they rounded a corner down a container, spraying him from his lower back to his head, two rounds entering his skull, killing him instantly.

"One down" I broadcast through my mic.

The engineer jumped down and raised his pistol, a Ritchie revolver, at the other soldier as he rounded the other corner, exiting the crate. But before he could finish rounding the corner, the engineer's gun let out a sickening crack, the back of the man's head breaking open from the high caliber round, brains oozing from the skull as he fell to the ground.

"Make that two" the engineer broadcast.

Suddenly, a voice broke over our com ~We're surrounded! They killed brother Johnson and I'm stuck under fire! ~ The engineer and I looked at each other and raced to their position. We jumped over crates and turned corners, coming face to face with a security soldier. We stared at each other for a second, and then he hit me in the face with the butt of his gun. I fell to the ground, but not before getting a hand on the stock of his gun and pulling him down with me. He was not expecting this and I reached with my left hand to his waist and grabbed his pistol, put it to his temple and pulled the trigger. I pulled it again. It wouldn't move! I realized too late that he left the safety on! He realized this and grabbed my arm with his right hand, pulling it away, and punching me in the jaw with his left. Reeling, I let go of the gun. Click went the safety. I closed my eyes, awaiting my demise. I heard a thunk. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw the security soldier standing over me with a still smoking hole in his chest and a surprised look on his face as he looked down at his mortal wound. He gave me a sad, questioning look. I saw the life drain from his eyes as he toppled to the side, revealing the overwatch sniper, who gave me a thumbs up. I returned the thumbs up and picked up my rifle. I looked down at his body, bent over, and closed his eyes. I ran with the engineer to where the remnants of our forces were. I heard the gunfire before I turned the corner. As I did, I saw a man trapped behind a container and oncoming fire. I held my arm out as the engineer ran past me, stopping him from certain death. I grabbed a grenade off my belt and cooked it for a couple seconds before chucking it around the corner.

"Grenade!" a voice yelled, "Take cover!" As soon as I heard the boom, I heard the scream. "My leg! Where is my leg!" Me and the other man behind the opposite container turned the corner at the same time and saw a security soldier missing his right leg below the knee and two other soldiers who dived out of the way. I shot the man who dived left, him the one who dived right. We forgot about the one-legged security soldier who had managed to grab his rifle and turn it at us, shooting the man to my left. The engineer saw this as he turned the corner and pumped four shots in his chest.

He turned to me and asked, "Is that the last of them?"

"Yeah, they're all dead." I replied as I took off my mask and smiled. "Fuck yeah, man!" I exclaimed, and we cheered.

"Hey, here comes our transport!" the overwatch yelled, "We're goin' home!"

We ran up to the van as five men piled out.

"We're you're backup, brothers. Do you have any casualties?" one asked.

"Yes, two." The engineer replied.

"Ok, we'll send the bodies home to their families."

We hopped into the truck. As it drove away, the adrenalin from the action wore off and I felt very tired. I drifted off to sleep as the tuck bounced down the road.


	4. Fixxxer

Hero of the Day Chapter 4: Fixxxer

I disconnected myself to the machine.

"Whoa," I started, a little dizzy, "THAT was fucking SICK!"

"Ha, ha, ha" Marston laughed, "You did pretty good."

"Hey," I asked, "If I can go into the Brink universe, can I go into yours, the Red Dead Redemption universe?"

"Yes, you can." Marston said. He looked at the clock, "You've only been in there 45 minutes, so I think you'll have plenty of time to be in there. I have some work to attend to, so I'll leave you in there for a couple hours. If you need my help, just call for me. I will receive a page in my office. Got it?"

"I got it. I have 2 hours and I'll call for you and you'll receive a page." I repeated to him. I thought for a second, wondering why he has a pager, but didn't dwell on it.

"Good, now strap in" John Marston said, as he began to start it up. I strapped up and nodded to him. He started the machine and I heard the familiar whirring start-up noise.

"Wait a sec" I asked, "When I get there, what time will it be?" I asked. Marston quickly checked an LCD display in the machine.

"Around nine o-clock. Should be a nice sunset this time of year." He replied with a faint smile.

I was then sucked down the portal. I looked down and saw the body of John Marston's son, John 'Jack' Marston. I drifted down to it, but before I entered, I looked over to the horizon. The sunset is even better than in the game I thought. I turned back and lay in the body.

I opened my eyes. I was looking at the open sky. I got up and looked at the shaving mirror nailed to a post across from me. With the help of the moonlight, I noticed my facial features. I was Jack Marston. Great, I thought to myself. I whistled to my horse. As I climbed on, I thought to myself, 'Wait a minute, how do I ride this beast?'. But, as soon as that thought came, it left, as my knowledge of riding came to me. I spurred the horse on to the road and rode to the nearest town, Blackwater. As I rode, I thought of what I had planned to do. I counted my money. I had $500. That should cover it, I thought. I wasn't going to buy guns; I already had all of them. Nor was I getting supplies. I was going to have a good time. I dismounted and walked into the brothel. This house of ill repute was still lively, even after other buildings had closed.

"Do you need some help, sir?" an older lady asked, walking up to me.

"Yes, I'm looking for a woman, a new one here." I said, "I don't want to get any diseases."

"Well sir, you are in luck. Miss Rachel has only been here a month and a half, only been with a few other men, clean, I assure you."

I looked at Rachel. She was a nice looking woman, in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair, wearing a white corset and matching lingerie. With butterflies in my stomach, I asked for a price.

"It will be $400" she said, "I want to keep her clean, that's why she costs so much." She added.

I looked at Rachel and she gave me a wink, and I took a deep breath. I paid the money, and we walked out. I went over to the saloon. "I have a room up here" I explained. We walked up the steps and I entered the door to my apartment, holding the door open for her. She walked in, looked around at my one-room place, save for the washroom, and sat on my bed, gesturing for me to come and sit next to her.

"This is your first time, right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"OK." She replied. "Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"Jack Marston" I replied, analyzing her body. There was an awkward silence as we sat there. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Well, she said, "Let's get started." She undid her corset, pulling it off and revealing a nice pair of breasts, probably C-cup. I looked at them and reached out to touch them. I looked up at her, almost asking permission. "Go ahead, I'm not gonna bite." She said with a smile. I laid my hands on her chest, feeling along her mounds. I ran my fingers over her nipples, now hard, and solicited a slight sigh from her. Noticing this, thoughts ran through my head of things I could do.

Thoroughly excited, I removed my hands to pull off my shirt (I'd hung up my jacket and hat when I entered), but then turned back and pushed her onto the bed. My head went for her chest, kissing her breasts and licking her nipples. Rachel moaned from the pleasure. Her nipples were moist and I suddenly remembered a trick I read online. I licked them again, getting them moist and lightly breathed on them, getting more groans of pleasure from her.

"Oh Jack, that feels so good," she moaned "I-I want you!" I looked down at her now mist panties, and I reached for them. I pulled them down slowly, revealing her snatch, wet from anticipation and excitement. I was amazed, as I had never seen one up close and real before. I took my fingertips and stroked her lips, parting them slowly until I inserted a finger. "Mmm, Jack" she moaned as I slid in another finger, pumping them in and out. She began moaning louder and I took her clit, rubbing it with my thumb. "Oh, Jack, I'm so close" she gasped, her hips grinding into my hand. I kept it up, her moans increasing with the speed of my 'handiwork' until: "Oh Jack! Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'm-I'm cumming!" she yelled, spraying her juices onto my hand. I could smell them, and brought my fingers to my mouth, taking a cautionary lick. It did not taste bad, sweet like honey, but a different taste.

At this point, my dick was raging for release, and by the tent in my pants, Rachel could see that. She reached down and undid my trousers, revealing my firm erection.

"I'm guessing you want to skip the foreplay and go on to the main dish." She said, stroking my cock.

"Oh, sure" I replied.

She pushed me down and climbed on top of me, lowering her pussy onto me, pushing through and impaling herself on me, all 6 inches.

"Ooh, you feel so good." She groaned, as she began grinding on me. The pleasure was amazing, better than my masturbation. Her walls were warm and slick, grasping my member in a pleasuring embrace. She began to go faster, bouncing up and down on my dick, sighs and moans erupting from her body. I watched her go up and down, her hands on my shoulders, breasts bouncing in front of my face. I had grabbed her hips, forcing her faster, my crotch moving in time with hers. We were going faster, I could feel myself close. The wet slapping of our lovemaking getting faster, her moans louder. I took her, overcome with lust, and pushed her down on the bed. I held her tight, my increased breathing in her ear, her sighs and moans in mine. My hips worked furiously, sliding in and out, pumping her to the inevitable.

She came with a cry, her legs wrapped around me, walls tight around my cock, cumming all over my member. This mad me go over the edge, shooting my seed deep inside her. I thrust a few more times, exiting the rest. I rolled off her, exhausted from the sex. I looked over at Rachel who looked at me and smiled.

"You were pretty good, Jack." She said. "Now I'm going to go get cleaned up, ok?" She got up and headed for the washroom. I sat up and started putting on my clothes. As I was buttoning up my shirt, she came out. She looked over at me with a smile, and headed to the door. "I should probably be getting back now," she said.

"Maybe we can see each other again…" I asked.

"Maybe we will." She replied. She turned away towards the door, but I stopped her. I turned her around, and pulled her close to me, into a kiss. We stood there for what seemed like hours, until she pulled away from me and I looked into her eyes. 'Those deep, green eyes,' I thought, 'I could stay lost forever in those. The look lasted only a few moments, and then she turned and left. Before she exited, she turned back to face me.

"Goodbye Jack. You were wonderful, and I hope to meet you again, but you have secrets. There is more to you than meets the eye."


	5. The Memory Remains

Hero of the Day

Ch 5: The Memory Remains

After Rachel left, I thought about what had just transpired. I had sex! Was this a dream? It sure didn't feel like one. The tightness of her pussy… I was getting a hard on just thinking about it. I then realized that I didn't know what time it was! I searched my pockets and found a pocket watch. Looking at it, I saw an hour had passed. I'd better get back. After all, I don't know when they'll find the other. I walked outside and called for John Marston. I heard a crackle in my head, but realized I had no earpiece.

"Hey son, what do you need?" came Marston's voice.

"I would like to go back now."

"Sure thing. Let me just get to the console"

After about a minute, I felt myself leaving my body and was sucked up, to an awaiting portal. Then I was back in the transport room. I pulled off my gloves and took off the vest and helmet and stepped out of the boots.

"How's progress on finding the other?" I asked Marston.

"They are close. Coordinates should be ready any minute now," Marston said, smiling in a reassuring manner. His console started beeping, and he looked over at it.

"That must be them now," he said. He hit a button and the helmeted face of the Master Chief popped up.

"We've located the second one" the Chief said. "He is currently residing in Golden Beach, Maryland. We have a chopper fueled and ready. Get Nesdal ready, and send him to the hangar. Chief out."

Marston turned to me, "Ok, we'll go to the armory first, suit you up."

We exited the room and went down a corridor to a locker room where the other members of the squad were suiting up. I was flying with Ghost, Dempsey and Master Chief, with Baird as pilot and Cole as Copilot.

"Ok men," the Chief started, "lets go get this guy."

"Is this gonna be like how we picked up Jonny over here?" Dempsey asked, jabbing his thumb in my direction, "a quick in and out, or will we be seeing some action?" he said with a grin.

"We'll see what happens" Master Chief said.

Well, I thought to myself, I might get to see some action today.

We all left the armory, dressed in our black military attire. I had a UMP45 smg with a suppressor and adapted stick, 'to reduce recoil' Ghost informed me when he gave it to me, an M9 handgun and 2 extra mags for each. I climbed into the back of a King Raven chopper, able to carry twelve people, much like the one I came in on. Baird and Cole sat in their respective seats. I sat across from the Chief, next to Dempsey. Ghost sat next to him.

The chopper started up, lifting us up into the air. The portal to Earth opened in front of us, and we flew through it. Before we entered though, I thought to myself: If the other lives so close to me, what are the chances I might now him or her?

This chapter was kind of short, so I wanted to ask those of you who have read to review, give out your ideas. I would like some feedback. And for my friends whom I am writing into this (you will meet them in the next few chapters) leave your feedback also.


	6. The More I See

Hero of the Day

Chapter 6: The More I See

Our chopper headed out over the Maryland landscape heading towards our destination. As we flew, my thoughts turned to Rachel. The more I thought, the little I realized I knew about her. She was a prostitute, a very nice one I might add, but that was about it. I made a mental note to learn more about her. For a second, I hoped I hadn't gotten any STD's, but I hadn't seen any signs of such, and I trusted the elderly lady was telling me the truth. I thought to her comment on how 'there is more to me than I am showing', and I found this truth in her. She was more than a common whore; she had a better side.

"We're nearly there" shouted Baird over the intercom. We were flying over a neighborhood, and as we flew, I noticed something was off. I thought about it, but could not place it. I watched a flock of birds fly by us, hearing their calls to each other. The birdcalls… That was it! I could hear the birds! I realized what was out of place- the rotor of the chopper made no sound! I got on the intercom and asked Baird why they didn't make any sound.

"I was waitin' for someone to ask me that." Baird replied with a slightly pissed tone in his voice. "Well, I made some adjustments, adding a white noise generator on the rotor and adding sound dampeners to the wingtips. This way, no one can hear us coming."

"Approaching target" Cole cut in. We arrived at a one-storey house, with a faded red color, giving it a pink hue.

"Target is in a room to the far left of the house" Cole called out.

"All right," Master Chief said, "I'll get him."

Thomas Fluhart sat at his computer, his hand pumping. He had gotten a hold of a really good anime from his friend, Ryan Volts, and was masturbating furiously at the voluptuous girl on screen. He felt he was close now, panting. Suddenly there was a knock at his window. Startled, he flew out of his chair with a yelp, blowing his load all over his computer screen and clothes in the process. He looked over to his window as he fumbled to pull on his pants and wipe the semen from his shirt. He stopped trying to zip up his pants as he saw who was outside his window, hanging by a line. "What the fuck?" he murmured, closing his eyes and shaking his head, thinking he was imagining things. When he looked back, the Chief was still there. The Chief waved and pointed at the window. Tommy got up and walked carefully to the window, sliding it open.

"Thomas Fluhart?" The Chief asked.

"Y-yes? Th-that's me." He said, staring incredulously.

"You need to come with us." The Chief snapped a carabineer to Tommy's belt, and fastened it to a lower area on the line.

"Wait, whoa, what the fuck is going on?" Tommy stammered as the Chief grabbed him, pulling him out the window, shouting for the line to be raised. The winch started up, pulling the combined weight of the chief and Tommy up into the awaiting Raven.

I looked over at the Chief as he climbed aboard, waiting to see the face of the new arrival. The Chief pulled himself up, and reached down to grab it's hand, pulling him into the chopper.

He was a Caucasian male of a muscular build, close cropped hair, about 6'4", the beginnings of a moustache, and as Sean knew, Native American (Cherokee to be exact) heritage. Sean had recognized the arrival instantly.

"Tommy? Is that really you?" I murmured.

"Sean? What the fuck are you doing here?"

After the shock of finding each other in this grand adventure, I grinned. "So, seeing as we have each other here, how about we get the rest of our crew, namely Cody and Ryan?"

"Shit yeah, man!" Tommy said, slapping Sean on the back, "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but hell, let's do it!"

"But first, use these" I said, handing him some napkins, pointing to the cum stains on his Thundercats T-shirt.

"Oh shit! Ha ha ha, I'll do that" he laughed, as he wiped at his shirt.

"Hey Baird, can you turn off the white noise generators?" I asked over the com. "I want this to be kinda kick-ass. Also, can you make two other stops, I have a couple friends that would make a great team."

"Fuck no! They aren't necessary!" Baird shouted.

"Hey man, be cool." Cole interjected, "We've got enough fuel to go across the state and back, and enough firepower to deal with the National Guard. We'll be fine in any situation, and we could always use some new recruits."

"Oh, all right. Fine, we'll get your friends. But remember, no more. I don't want any more of this bullshit, you hear?"

"Yes, I understand" Sean said. "The closest one would probably be Cody, he works at the Qwendy's in Charlotte Hall."

"Well, I AM getting hungry," Dempsey said.

"Alright men, enough talking," the Chief said, "Let's get moving. We have more targets to pick up, let's make this snappy." The Raven pulled away from the house, Disturbed's Asylum playing in the chopper as we pulled off into the horizon.

Now, some names have been changed to protect identities. Also, Qwendy's is trademarked by the real Ryan Volts (and can you tell me if I spelled that right?).

Please review!


End file.
